The Darkness Inside
by Marquis de Compion
Summary: Ginny Weasley reveals that she holds a secret passion for expected erotic encounters. Discover the darkest secrets of the youngest Weasley member. Sexual Situations inside.


Ginny Weasley was generally considered a good and kind young girl, but for once in her life, she had decided to be intentionally reckless. Everyone she knew thought of her as a sweet little girl, but for the first time, she was determined to prove them wrong.

It all began in Professor Snape's potion class, when she was peering about the room for the boy who would become her first conquest. She had first thought of Harry, but realized he would be too predictable. Then she looked to Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas, pondering the divine possibility of the dark chocolate double team; but decided that everyone would praise them, but forget she had ever stepped out of line. As she gazed across the room, her eyes rested on Professor Snape himself, and suddenly Ginny realized what she needed to do to finally break her virginal reputation.

Throughout the rest of that class, Ginny did her best to put herself in the way of Professor Snape. Each time he posed a question, she would vigorously thrust her hand in the air, (even if she didn't actually know the answer.) When he walked around during their lab time, she requested his assistance with her draught of sleeping death potion. He leaned down to look at what she had added so far, and Ginny brushed her breast across his shoulder. Snape tensed noticeably, but shook it off as an accident.

While he was still bent down, Ginny leaned down beside him and whispered in as breathy a manner as she could, "It doesn't seem to matter what I force in there, the recipe is never satisfied."

Snape quickly stiffened into an upright position, and stared down in surprise at Ginny.

She stared back at him innocently, with wide, bright eyes.

"I would suggest that you throw this out and begin again, Miss Weasley," he instructed, and passed on to the next student.

Ginny sighed, disappointed that he had not responded at all to her slight advance. She began the potion again, and tried to correct her intentional mistakes.

When class ended, Ginny somberly gather her bookbag and supplies, and sauntered toward the door. She made sure that she was the last student to leave.

Her tactics paid off when she heard Professor Snape call her name from the front of the room.

"Miss Weasley," he began, and Ginny turned toward him, "I require that you stay behind for a moment. . . It pertains to your suffering studies."

Ginny feigned shock, and looked back toward the door in embarrassment.

"You may close the door if you wish," Snape further instructed her slowly.

Sheepishly, Ginny did as he requested.

When she shut the door, he spoke again in a dark tone, "Lock the door, Weasley."

Ginny hesitated, and could not find it in herself to secure the bolt. She fumbled with the lock for a moment. She stood nervously at the door, suddenly caught in her ploy to seduce Severus Snape. It hadn't occurred to her that it would ever work.

During her inner struggle, she hadn't noticed that Professor Snape had advanced toward her. All of a sudden, the bolt slid of its own accord into the slot and she was sealed inside.

She twirled toward him, now more apprehensive than excited. Snape gripped her upper arm and jerked her closer to him.

"You received very low marks today, Miss Weasley," he told her as he peered downward.

His grip proved unpleasant to Ginny, and she attempted to pull away from him.

"I apologize, sir. I swear that I'll improve from now on," she tried to plead with her professor.

A chastising "tsk" came from Snape's lips, "Now, now, Miss Weasley, wont you show me the skills you have to prove to me that you deserve the highest of marks?"

Ginny blanched, and went limp in his arms. She fell to her knees before him, and felt a tightness in the back of her throat.

Snape sighed as she knelt down before him. He had expected her to begin caressing him through his robes, but he felt nothing. His sexual frustration had peeked. In a fit of lust, Severus grasped the back of Ginny's head and thrust her toward his hardened member. It stood rigid and impatient... awaiting the satisfaction to come.

At first, Ginny panicked, and regretted her seductive plan. Then she began to enjoy the soft caresses of Snape's hands in her hair. She responded in kind to his tender touches and brushed her cheek and hands against his extended flesh.

She felt him shudder against her, and she guided her hands up his robes to the fastening of his trousers. When she had finally freed his throbbing cock, she felt a tremor run through him. Her fear had completely abated and Ginny was ready for Snape to defile her reputation... and her body.

Ginny quickly cast aguamenti to lubricate Severus' shaft. Her hands attentively worked magic up and down his rod; as she experienced the feeling of slick skin beneath her delicate fingers, it excited her.

Severus let loose a passionate grunts of approval, and bucked into her hands. As he shoved her mouth onto his pulsating member, he exclaimed, "TAKE MY BASILISK, WEASLEY!"

Ginny gathered his robes and threw them off and behind him, but before she could bend down once more to take his cock into her wet little mouth, he clutched her arms once more and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Snape's tongue slithered into her tiny mouth and dominated the moist cavern within. Her head rolled back in pleasure, and she responded in turn with her own impish tongue.

After a few moments, Ginny pushed away from him, and made her way back toward Snape's member. It lie naked before her, slightly less excited than she had left it, so she pressed her lips against it and felt it twitch back toward her mouth. She found that it took very little effort to restore Snape's cock to the hardened state that it had sustained before. Her tongue darted against either side of him, then circled around him. As her confidence grew so did he, and she thrust her mouth upon him as far as it would go, and then felt herself gag as his shaft scraped her tonsils.

The pleasure was too great for Snape and he suddenly clutched Ginny in his arms and carried her toward the desk at the front of the room. Snape cast confringo on the papers on his desk, and they blasted across the room.

He fastened her wrists down to the desk with a forceful curse, and wrest her sexy little skirt up above her waist. Ginny threw her hips upward, then back and forth, but it only served to further fuel Snape's raging erection.

Ginny felt her panties being pulled down her thighs and she felt Severus' flesh as it glided across her thigh and against her hot, quivering folds. He pushed into her slit, but she gasped and cringed in slight pain.

At this, Snape spit into his hand and rubbed it against her gash, hoping it would provide enough lubricant for Ginny, because he would provide her no other comfort. He then plunged into her soaked opening and continued into her deep cavern as she cried out in both pain and pleasure.

She whimpered as he pumped in and out of her quivering pussy. As he pounded her, Ginny felt her clit humming with pleasure. As her satisfaction escalated, Snape continued to near his threshold. As Snape's balls tightened, he reached around and inserted his pinky finger into her puckered anus. Anticipating his own climax, Snape hastily pulled out of Ginny's wet slit and sprayed his feverish cum onto the supple skin of her face.

Snape panted above her as he wasted his seed upon her lithe, young body and helped her rub it into her budding breasts. When he had finally finished, Ginny sat up to place a wet kiss across his lips. It was then that she suddenly saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway, watching the ghastly exploit that had just occurred between her and Snape.

She began to shriek, and the room began to spin... and spin... and spin...

. . . The howling horn and blazing lamplights of the Hogwarts Express pierced the damp darkness of night as it made its way toward the school for witchcraft and wizardry. As it did so, Ginny Weasley bolted upright in a cold, hard sweat; she had merely been dreaming of Severus Snape. Ginny reached down to feel herself dripping, and smiled as she anticipated the year ahead.


End file.
